The benzodiazepines have formed an important class of anxiolytic agents for several years. Recently there have been publications such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,313 and 4,775,671 on the sub-group of the class, known as the imidazobenzodiazepines, particularly in which the imidazo group is substituted with an alkyloxadiazole group.
Now with the present invention there is provided a hydroxy derivative of an important member of that subgroup which is also active as an anxiolytic agent.